Secretion of heterologous polypeptides is a widely used technique in industry. A cell can be transformed with a nucleic acid encoding a heterologous polypeptide of interest to be secreted and thereby produce large quantities of desired polypeptides. This technique can be used to produce a vast amount of polypeptide over what would be produced naturally. Polypeptides of interest have a number of industrial applications, including therapeutic and agricultural uses, as well as use in foods, cosmetics, cleaning compositions, animal feed, etc.
Thus, increasing secretion of polypeptides is of interest. Secretion of polypeptides into periplasmic space or into their culture media is subject to a variety of parameters. Typically, vectors for secretion of a polypeptide of interest are engineered to position DNA encoding a secretory signal sequence 5′ to the DNA encoding the DNA of interest.
Attempts to increase secretion have often fallen into one of the following three areas: trying several different signal sequences, mutating the signal sequence, and altering the secretory pathway within the host. While some success has been found with the above methods, generally, they are time consuming and novel methods are desirable. Therefore, a problem to be solved is how to produce and/or secrete more proteins without solely relying on altering the signal sequence.
The instant invention provides a novel approach to improving secretion of polypeptides in a cell. Also provided herein are novel compositions useful in the methods of polypeptide secretion provided herein, and methods of making such compositions.